Dreamin' Away
by Sunkissed Rain
Summary: Tired of wasting his summer vacation alone, Sora desperately hopes for the slightest companionship. After a nostalgic dream of his past, a coincidental meeting of a childhood friend sends Sora’s summer vacation is a totally new direction. [Yaoi]


**x. D R E A M I N' A W A Y**  
CHAPTER ONE

Summary: Sora, a 17-year-old boy who's tired of wasting his summer vacation alone out in the sun with nothing to do desperately hopes for the slightest companionship. After a nostalgic dream of his past, a coincidental meeting of a childhood friend sends Sora's summer vacation is a totally new direction. But will this be good or bad? So far, Sora's luck has been as bad as it gets.

Rating & Pairing info: Starts off PG-13 and works it's way up. This story's yaoi/shonen-ai, enough said.

Author's Note: Ok everyone, this is the first time I've written something in a long while so it may not be all that super-fantastic-oh-wow-amazing but I did try. I've got a rough outline of where this story is headed but I don't really like to constrict myself to a dedicated outline. I'll just kind of wing it like I usually do. Anyway, enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Why does is seem like whenever one thing goes wrong, everything else decides to go along with it? It's like that one saying, "When is rains, it pours". Except, it's not pouring. It's splashing and whirling and tilde waving in on me to the point where I feel like I'm drowning! Ok, maybe I'm not exactly drowning but I don't know how much longer my doggy paddle can keep my head above water. It just seems like all the ingredients are coming together at once and definitely not making the type of dessert I like.

My name is Sora. I'm 17 and currently waiting for the slow summer days of Destiny Island to pass, which of course, are going by at such a painstakingly slow pace I feel like screaming and pulling out my hair. Of course I wouldn't do that since bald isn't really my style but I have no other way to let out my frustration. Everyone's gone! Some how it seems like all my friend's have conveniently gone on vacation this summer and left me here . . . alone . . . by myself. And it sucks! I wish I could be all cheery and optimistic like I was a few months back but it seems like ever since summer started, everything's been going downhill. My friends are gone, it's hot outside (but then again, it's **always** hot outside), I've got sunburn on my right shoulder, it's extremely hot outside, my mother keeps sending me out on errands, it's tremendously hot outside, and worse of all there's someone moving in down the street. Just my luck; I bet it's an annoying girl whom my mother will take a liking to and ask me to go 'introduce' myself. Thanks, but no thanks. Why is it that these types of things keep happening to me! Lately, I've just been wondering, _'Can my luck get any worse!'_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

His tan colored hand raised up to shade his aqua blue eyes as he stepped out the front door to his house. It was another summer day and the sun shone high up in the sky pouring light onto Destiny Island. It was a beautiful day where the clouds rolled by like cotton balls and the sky sparkled like glittery baby blue paint. The paopu trees stood tall and proud as the faintest of breezes rustled the very top leaves carrying a faded scent of fresh fruit and salt water throughout the air. It was truly a sight to behold.

'_It. Is. Too. BRIGHT!'_

The young man groaned as he frowned and picked up a second hand to better shade his face. Like most of the inhabitants of Destiny Island, he had a healthy island tan that gave his skin that color many others who weren't fortunate enough to live is such a sunny place often tried to mimic with creams and sprays. His cinnamon brown hair, streaked gold by the rays of the summer sun was spiked out in different directions in an almost stylish way around his head. He wore a pair of baggy, over sized black jean-shorts that stopped right after his knee, oversized black shoes, and a navy blue fitted shirt. Around his neck he wore a white gold chain with a crown medallion at the end.

Making his way off the front porch, he stepped onto the sidewalk and glanced around seemingly deciding which direction to go.

'_If I don't think of somewhere to go soon, I'll go crazy from just standing here!'_

There were so many things he could do yet at the same time so little. When one is surrounded by the luxuries of an island everyday, they tend to forget how much there is to do. He weighed his options thinking of what he could do which involved himself and . . . well himself. He could be the ideal citizen and help out at the library, tutor some kid, or maybe even venture over to his new neighbor's house and introduce himself. Maybe show them around the island before they inevitably got lost. There were small things like that he could try to do but when it really came down to it, he'd rather not. He'd rather just lay out on the beach and soak up the rays while pretending the sunburn on his shoulder didn't exist. Really, most of all, he wished he had someone to share his summer vacation with. He actually even tried spending some quality time with his mother. But it stopped working out so well when she made him watch fuzzy romance movies, help her in the kitchen, and listen to her talk about the new book she was reading. He could tolerate it but only in small doses. No matter how much others called him "cute" he still wanted to at least feel a little manly to himself.

'_Ok, so my choices are: visit my new neighbor or go to the beach.'_

He thought a little longer before deciding on going to the beach. He knew that if his new neighbor was exactly the way he expected them, or more precise, _her_, to be, then he'd meet _her _soon enough.

Slumping his shoulders, he trudged off towards to beach.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"_Wake up lazy bones! How are we going to have any fun if you just spend all your time sleeping?" a voice said in a playful manner._

_Groaning, said 'lazy bones' rolled over on his side and hugged the sand closer. It was warm against his body and he loved the feel of it between his fingers. If he could stay that way for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind missing out on playing with his action figures or eating chocolate cake for breakfast. _

"_Wake up!" The other shouted in frustration right before letting out a whine, "Soraaaaaa! You're being boring right now! Don't you wanna wrestle with me? Please?" He was quiet upon not receiving an answer._

_After a few minutes of not hearing his friend's pleas, Sora rolled over and opened his eyes. There right in front of him stood his friend with his arms folded across his chest and a sly smirk painted on his face. Even though Sora could clearly make out his lips and body, he couldn't see anything else about the boy: not his eyes, hair, nose, ears, nothing. All he could hear was his childish voice. _

"_Um, Riku, what are you doing?" He questioned feeling nervous about his friend's sudden mood swing._

"_About time you got up! Well, I've decided that if you don't wanna wrestle with me . . . I'll have to make you!" And with that he pounced on top on his friend sending them rolling into a sandy scuffle. Both laughing, they tried pinning each other down. _

"_Ha! I win!" Riku announced as he pinned his friend's arms above his head while sitting firmly on his stomach, grinning. _

"_Aw, no fair! You cheated!" Sora pouted while trying to sit back up. Riku just continued to grin down at him loving the fact that he always won. _

"_I didn't cheat, Sora. You're just weak!" He played, teasing his younger friend_

_Struggling a little more, he tried to pry his friend's iron grip off of him. _

"_Ok Sora, just for you, I'll grant you one wish."_

"_As wish?" He asked_

"_Yes, but only one. Anything in the world, just ask and I'll get it for you. It's like that one movie with the genie in it but I'm only giving you one."_

_Thinking about it for a second, Sora contemplated what it was he could ask for. But instead of asking for something, he just shrugged and continued to struggle_

"_One of these days I'll beat you!" The brown haired boy said indefinitely while trying even harder to knock his friend off of him. Upon succeeding, they continued to laugh, just enjoying the advantages of being young and innocent. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A seagull squawked in his right ear. He kept his eyes shut trying to block out the annoying sound but it continued to pester him. Groaning he shifted over onto his stomach and put his hands over his head. It was so pleasant to be awoken from his sleep by an annoying bird.

'_Block it out of your mind. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think-'_

SQUAWK!

Snapping his eyes open, he turned over and glared at said bird, which was staring straight at him. He growled at the bird hoping to intimidate it but instead, it squawked at him once again.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He hissed, trying to make it go away. Still, the bird stayed just looking and wailing at him to move.

Giving in, he stood up, brushed the sand off of his shirt and walked off. Putting his hand up once again to shade his face, he sighed and made his way closer to the water's edge. The waves lapped up on shore and looked refreshingly cool in the summer's heat. Pulling off his shoes, he waded in letting out a sigh of relief. Although he would have preferred just lying down, the cool water against his legs felt nice. He closed his eyes and took in the air. It seemed like an eternity he just stood there feeling the sand between his toes and the water against his skin.

'_I can't believe I had that dream. Too bad I don't remember what he looks like . . .' _He thought while recalling his dream. It was weird how all these years later; his child hood friend would suddenly make an appearance in his dream. All Sora could remember about him was how he'd always win whenever they played any physical game, especially wrestling. No matter when or where, Riku would always end up winning.

'_Ha! Maybe my bad luck didn't start this summer but all the way back then. I never did make a wish. Too bad he had to move though. I wonder if we would have still been friends. This is so weird! It feels like some kind of omen to suddenly be thinking about him like this.' _He chuckled while nostalgically looking up at the sky. A wave brushed up against his leg and he let out a sigh.

'_Now this is nice. I can do this. Let's forget about the bird and enjoy the rest of the day.' _

However, he was snapped out of his thoughts upon feeling a hard round object come into contact with his head. He looked over to his left and noticed a small girl in a pink bikini running towards him with an apologetic look on her face. He then looked down to find a volleyball at his feet.

'_I've been hit in the head . . . with a volleyball.'_

"Sorry!" She called out to him. Hurrying, she grabbed up the volleyball and made her way back to her friends to start the game back up.

'_Unbelievable. Why is my luck so bad!'_

He groaned once more and kicked the water. With a small pout on his lips, he crossed his arms and stared up into the sky. He continued to kick the water until his attention was grasped by a voice chuckling behind him. Turning his head, he saw the source of the voice. And it was safe to say, he was most definitely shocked at the sight before him. Silver hair and piercing green eyes caught his interest right away.

"Well, aren't you the unlucky one?" The mysterious person said as he walked next to the cinnamon haired teen.

'_Ugh, strike that. I can't believe he just called me unlucky! Besides, wasn't he just laughing at me?' _

"And who are you?" The 'unlucky one' asked trying to keep his frustration down despite just getting hit in the head with a big white ball and then being laughed at.

Looking him in the eye for a quick second, the mystery person stayed quiet while walking up next to him.

'_Whoa, what is that? What's with the hurt look?' _Sora questioned to himself upon seeing the brief yet noticeable hurt in the other guy's eyes.

When Sora noticed the other didn't intend on answering him, he said, "Well nice meeting you too."

"I couldn't help but notice you being hit by the ball. You looked so peaceful just standing there too." He other said, half chuckling, half shaking his head.

'_And we've got ourselves a winner! How lovely of him to have such a sudden change of emotions!' _

After looking at this newcomer for a few seconds, he couldn't help but laugh a little himself. It wasn't because he found the situation to be funny at all. He just couldn't help himself. It was something about the way the other laughed which made him want to laugh as well. It was a warm, familiar laugh.

"Well, as they say, 'you win some, you lose some.'" Sora said in his usual optimistic way. It didn't matter if he were having a bad day or not, it just seemed little phrases like those came out cheerful whenever Sora said them. In truth, sometimes he was a little annoyed at how cheery he always sounded. It kind of distracted from when he truly didn't feel cheery at all.

The mystery guy stared at him for a moment before continuing to laugh, "Wow, you haven't changed a bit Sora. Always sounding so optimistic; always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time." He smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Wait a minute," Sora said in complete shock. "How do you know my name!" He was beginning to wonder if he had a serious case of stalker on his hands.

The other just turned to him and smirked.

'_THAT SMIRK!' _Sora's heart gave a thud and the realization that it was possibly the very same childhood friend he just, what ten minutes ago, remembered.

"No, it can't be," He breathed out look at the guy next to him. He had shoulder length silver tint hair, which was chopped and layered in a feathery way. He had thick, dark eyelashes that complimented his green-blue eyes. His complexion was most definitely that of a person who didn't spend much time in the sun, however, it wasn't ghostly pale; it was more of a creamy tan. He wore a black tank with yellow stripes along the side, which, Sora had to admit to himself, showed off a pair of very toned, almost muscular arms. A pair of baggy navy blue jeans hung from his waist down to his white sneakers. For the first time, Sora realized they were wearing similar clothing in the sense that they were both wearing dark colors. "You can't be him!" Sora announced still in shock at the mere thought something so coincidental could happen.

"The one and only-" he started just for Sora to say, "Riku!"

"Oh my gosh, it _is_ you! It's really you isn't it! I haven't seen you since I was 6! I was 6 the last time I saw you!" Sora said jumbling everything up and talking in circles. It was just too amazing for him to say. The very same boy he had been reminiscing about earlier was standing right in front of him. Maybe not the exact same little boy since the years they'd been apart aged them both, but it was still the same Riku that he used to play with everyday.

"I almost thought you completely forgot about me!" Riku joked sounding a little disappointed but obviously trying to mask it with humor.

"Wow, you wouldn't believe it if I told you but I was just thinking about you!" Sora blurted out. The other just raised an eyebrow and let out a 'ha' sound as if not knowing whether to believe him or not.

"So what brings you here?" Sora asked eager to know how long his old time friend would be staying. It would suck if he had come for a few weeks during his summer vacation just to leave and not come back ever again. And who knows, maybe by the time Riku did decide to visit Destiny Island again, Sora would have moved somewhere else.

'_Stop thinking so much, Sora!' _He mentally scolded himself.

"Wow, I remember stuff used to get around Destiny Island fast. What happened to all the gossip?" Riku said a little shocked that Sora hadn't heard the news of Destiny's 'New Neighbor'.

'_Wait! Don't tell me . . . '_

"Wait! Don't tell me _you're_ the new neighbor!" Sora said shocked all over again.

"You bet! And best of all, I'm living by myself. Oh how I love being 18." He said and then laughed at the thought of all the freedom he had.

Sora was too stunned to say anything else. Was this good news or bad news? Hearing an old friend of his moved back to the island should make him thrilled, and it most definitely did. But with his bad luck, Riku was probably a different person. After all they were only 6 or 7 and well, one doesn't really develop their personality until later on in their teen years. Maybe Riku was the total opposite of Sora and wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore. He suddenly realized that maybe it _was_ an omen to have such a coincidental dream.

'_Wow . . . just my luck.'_


End file.
